1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a bathtub, and in particular to a bathtub specifically designed for the elderly and physically infirm persons.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
In the past, there have been a great many proposals for special purpose bathtubs, particularly intended for use by physically infirm persons. Examples of such bathtubs are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,254,516, which issued to H. A. V. Johansson on Mar. 10, 1981; U.S. Pat. No. 4,296,508, which issued to M. J. Moran on Oct. 27, 1981; U.S. Pat. No. 4,669,133, which issued to K. Blecher et al on Jun. 2, 1987; U.S. Pat. No. 5,101,521, which issued to R. H. Levien on Apr. 7, 1992, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,230,108, which issued to J. C. Perantoni et al on Jul. 27, 1993.
As a result of discussions with the elderly, the present inventors determined that in spite of the large number of different bathtubs presently available and/or described in the literature there are certain desirable features lacking from existing bathtubs. Following the discussions, the inventors designed a bathtub to meet the needs of the elderly.